You spent a long time with Ryoji
by Superkay
Summary: Behind the scenes: Find out what really happens when you spend a long time with Ryoji...Mature Content, not appropriate for young readers.


**Behind the Scenes: What really happens when you spend a long time with Ryoji**

It was finally after class and Hamuko glanced over to see Ryoji walking toward her. From the first time she met him at Gekkukon High school he has always had a smile, but as time went by she noticed he didn't smile as much and she saw such sadness in his eyes.

"Hey," he approached her, and fidgeted a bit as he put his hands in his pockets, "If it's alright…could I come to your room? There's something I want to talk to you about."

Hamuko found it odd that of all places he wanted to talk about something in her room, but she couldn't find herself to say no.

"I don't see why not," she smiled at him.

To her surprise it was like he was the old Ryoji again and he gave a genuine smile back, "Okay…Thanks."

The walk to the dorm was a bit dull and to Hamuko's relief everyone was gone doing after school activities. They finally made it up the stairs and she closed the door behind her. Ryoji looked around as if taking it all in.

"It's the first time isn't it," his voice was soft, more like he was talking to himself more than to Hamuko.

"Really?" she asked, a bit confused at what he was trying to say.

"Huh? I mean I'm pretty sure this is the first time I've been in your room," Ryoji looked away from her and glanced down to the ground lost in his own thoughts, "It just feels familiar for some reason," he walked to the wall and rubbed his hand lightly against it, "I wonder if it's just something that I dreamed about. Or perhaps I wanted to see it so much that it came to me in a vision…"

Hamuko almost took him seriously and felt her heart skip a beat. She paced over to her bed and sat on the edge, laughing nervously, "Smooth line Romeo."

Ryoji quickly turned to look at her, Hamuko noticed that his eyes were looking up and down her body as if he felt an urge to do…something, but not sure what. "I'm being serious," he laughed happily, "I think I did come to see you. Probably to become friends with you," he paused a moment and closed his eyes and shook his head, "Ha, but I got it all wrong."

Hamuko fiddled with her fingers and kept her gaze on Ryoji, "You got what wrong?"

He opened his eyes and chuckled in amusement at her fiddling fingers, "I think what we have is different from just being friends. I think of Junpei and Yukari as your friends too right?" he grinned genuinely at Hamuko and sat by her on the edge of the bed, "But I can't even imagine thinking of them in the same way as I think of you." He pulled his yellow scarf up around his lips trying to hide something and glanced down at her hands seriously, but Hamuko saw a glint of sadness and loneliness in his eyes, "You have such a kind heart…you shouldn't give so much of yourself to me. I'll probably just make you sad…" Ryoji reached out as if he wanted to touch her cheek then quickly pulled back.

"Ryoji," she whispered softly, only to be stopped when he held up a finger to silence her.

"It's just a feeling I get…" he gave a pitiful shrug then looked up to the ceiling , he put a hand over his heart and his eyes looked like they were about to over flow with tears, "I-It's like a forbidden love…" Hamuko's heart broke as his voice trembled at the last words. He let out a sigh, trying to steady himself and he sat a little closer to her, "Hamuko," he said with a voice still trembling, "Please touch me… Make sure I exist." A stray tear streaked from his eye and she saw it, finally saw what he was hiding the whole time. That loneliness, sadness, hurt, fear, and longing. She wondered just how long he had been holding this all in, "Feel for yourself that I'm actually here."

Hamuko quickly grabbed his hand in hers and rubbed it against her cheek. "Oh Ryoji," she whispered choking back tears.

"Your hand is so warm," He slid a finger under her chin and gently lifted her head to him. He smiled sadly, "It brings tears to my eyes…Please tell me…" He pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "It's…It's painful inside…"

Hamuko could take no more and wiped her thumb on his cheeks to wipe away the tears, then kissed his cheeks, trying desperately to kiss the pain away.

He slowly opened his eyelids and looked at her with those sad eyes, "What are you doing Hamuko?"

"Trying to kiss the hurt away," she tilted his head and kissed the other side of his cheek. "How long have you felt like this…"

"Hamuko," he grabbed bother her hands, "Don't do this…it will just make you sad."

"You're wrong," she freed a hand to wipe a tear from her eye, "I'll get sad if I _can't_ do this." Before he could say anything she pressed her lips against his, he stilled for a moment and then he wrapped his arms around her. He divulged himself into the kiss and broke it suddenly. He took a deep breath and could only stare at her.

"Y-you're sure about this?" He slid a soft hand against her cheek, "You do understand what's coming…this will only make it worse."

"No," she leaned her cheek into his hand, "Just let me give you this moment, this one moment so hopefully it can last a lifetime."

Ryoji took a nervous gulp and looked in her red eyes, "When you look at me like that, it's hard to say no," he blushed and whispered, "I will admit to magazines and videos but I've…never."

Hamuko silence him with another kiss, while she yanked off his yellow scarf. Ryoji stiffened and first and slowly eased into it. His hands found her back and he gripped her clothing desperately wanting to take it off but not wanting to end the wonderful contact with her mouth.

Finally it was Hamuko who broke the kiss and smiled so she could take off her shirt, "You mind getting the bra?" she asked in a soft whisper. She didn't give him a chance to respond. She stood up from the bed and turned her back toward him.

She heard the bed squeak, indicating that Ryoji had indeed gotten off the bed. Then after a quick tug and unclasping the white lace bra dropped to the floor. She was going to turn when she felt her skirt slide off to the ground and she felt the warm touch of his finger down her legs as he pulled her now damp panties down.

Ryoji grabbed her by the hips and turned her around, "Hamuko…" he gasped out. His eyes traveled from her feet, lingered at her naked body up to her face, "I never want to forget this."

Hamuko found her cheeks turn a rosy pink and she broke contact from his eyes, "You give me too much praise."

"I don't give you enough," He leaned his head into his shoulder and inhaled deeply as though he were not only taking in her scent but trying to remember it, "I have wanted this for so long… no," Ryoji slid his finger under her chin and gently grabbed to turn it so that he could look in her eyes again, "I have wanted you for so very long. I want to see everything…feel everything…remember everything…"

Hamuko felt a tear start to fall and this time it was Ryoji who wiped it from her eye, "No tears," he said softly with a grin, "I never want to see you with a tear."

Ryoji slipped a hand in between her legs, his fingers caressing her pussy lips. Hamuko let out a soft moan and grabbed tightly at his shirt, "That…is a much better sound."

Sliding a finger further down he found her clit and began to rub small circles. Hamuko groaned loudly in pleasure and closed her eyes enjoying the warmth of his fingers. Her nipples instantly started to harden to the reaction, which was very obvious by Ryoji because he wasted no time to dip his head down and suck on her nipple.

Her fingers tangled into his black hair as her moans started to grow louder, "Ryoji…" she moaned deeply, her hips shaking from ecstasy from his touch.

He stepped back and chuckled as Hamuko groaned longingly, "I need you to lay down," he kneeled by the bed and waited as Hamuko climbed on the edge rolled onto her back to spread her legs, "If I am doing something wrong I need you to tell me."

"Well getting undress would be nice," she whispered and looked away, "I'm starting to feel a little self conscious here."

Ryoji blinked as he stood and took off his shirt, "Just no laughing ok?" he slid off his pants and underwear to show his 6 inch hard cock springing up to life.

"Oh my," she whispered when she finally looked back in his direction.

"What?" he panicked and started to cover his cock, "Is it not big enough?"

"No no," she couldn't help but lick her lips as she sat up a little, "It plenty big and plenty thick. Just be careful with that ok?"

He gave a grateful grin and nodded, "Ok, but now I have some business to attend to."

He kneeled down again by the bed he kissed at her inner thighs moaning softly, slowly making his way up to her pussy lips. He gave a few gently licks at first, then his tongue dove in and found her clit.

Hamuko fell back, sinking into the sheets, and spread her legs as far wide as she could so she could enjoy more of the wicked tongue he possessed, "R-Ryoji.." she moaned deeply.

He still kept his face buried between her legs enjoying the taste as if it would be the only time he could ever do anything like this. Ryoji lifted a hand up to tug and tweak at her hard nipple. Hamuko could only yell louder from the pleasure as her back began to arch.

Ryoji lifted his head and replaced his tongue with his other hand. He slid his fingers into her cunt and smiled, "Hamuko, you are so warm and so…" he slid out his fingers and licked them clean of her juices, "Wet."

Hamuko's hips were shaking frantically as she moaned longingly, "Well…when you do such a good job it happens… now please…"

Ryoji gave a wicked grin, he moved his hand from her breast to hold her hip down as his fingers pressed only at the entrance of her cunt.

"I must admit I rather like hearing you beg," he grinned and slowly slid his finger in, "Maybe if you beg better I can keep going."

Hamuko blushed and grabbed at the sheets until her knuckles turned white, "P-please Ryoji."

He teases and moved tortuously slow fingers on her clit, "You can do better than that…" He licked his finger clean of her wetness and chuckled.

Hamuko groaned longingly, her body shivering from the lack of touching she wanted to receive, "Please!" she nearly screamed, "I can't cum without you and I want to feel your cock." She lay back in the pillows with a labored breath, her body impatiently waiting.

When Ryoji completely moved away from her, she whimpered, "Shh," his head was close to here's and took a moment to study her face before giving her a soft kiss on the lips, "I just wanted to see that look on your face, to know that it's me…of all people… make your body react in such a way. It's amazing…it's addicting…and I never want it to end."

Ryoji climbed on top of her and the whole time she felt his hard cock slide from her thigh to her wet pussy lips. He held onto one of her hands as he took his time and used his other hand to guide his dick into her awaiting pussy. When he was half way in he gave a harsh thrust. Hamuko yelled out and convulsed on his cock. Ryoji lifted his other hand to grab her other hand and pinned them above her.

Hamuko looked at him, breathing deeply and smiled, "R-Ryoji."

"I know, but that moment…did you just…"

"Yes," she said softly, "but I can cum again."

"That feeling...it's splendid as if you…as if I am needed."

"Ryoji you are needed," She said it barely above a whisper, "I need you."

He dipped his head down and kissed down her neck and gave her breast a few licks at the nipple and then to Hamuko's joy he finally started to thrust. His hips moved leisurely, enjoying her warmth as his mouth savored the flavor of her breasts.

He finally released her hands and held both of her breasts together so he could suck on the two nipples at the same time. Hamuko yelled out and instinctively bucked underneath him when her clit throbbed against his cock. The movement didn't go unnoticed to him and he instantly started to pick up the back. Hamuko lifted a hand to his shoulder and her nails dug into his skin.

Ryoji didn't flinch, it only enhanced the pleasure he was feeling and he began to thrust even faster. He releases her nipples and hid his head in her neck as he gave out groans.

"D-Don't" yelled Hamuko and he looked up, his breathing getting more labored with each thrust, "D-don't hide you face, I want to see you when you finally get to climax."

He barely nodded as he pounded at Hamuko's flesh and the sound of her juices on his cock filled the room with each hard thrust.

Ryoji held it for as long as he could until finally he couldn't take it. Hamuko and he both thrusted uncontrollably, she screamed and he yelled as they both hit a soul shattering climax.

He collapsed on top of her, his head rested in her breasts. He listened to the sound of her heart and heaved for air. Hamuko closed her eyes and smiled that of only a sated woman could give as she slid her fingers in his black hair.

"Hamuko," he muffled into her breasts, "When you finally make a decision I want you to know. I'll never forget this night or this moment of true happiness."

"Ryoji," she said softly, "I'll never forget you, for as long as I live."

He looked up and adjusted so that he could give one last passionate kiss, "And I thank you. It was nice to feel real, needed, wanted….loved. If only for a moment…it will last with me for an eternity."

With arms wrapped around each other, they said no more. Not wanting to think of what the future holds, for a few more minutes they stayed in the sanctuary of each other's warmth.

**You spent a long time with Ryoji**


End file.
